Cuando estás en mi camino
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Qué difícil es caminar entre la gente. Rusia y la revolución de 1917.


**Título: **Cuando estás en mi camino.  
**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**Personajes:** Rusia.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Advertencias:** Metáforas, fail, visión neutra del comunismo, etc.  
**Comentarios:** _Rusia - Revolución de 1917_.

* * *

Puede sentirlos separándose, dividiéndose. Como un grito desgarrador en el alma, como mil puñales en la espalda, la sangre le hierve roja, _roja_ como el color que ahora tiñe San Petersburgo, no, _Petrogrado_.

Por el pueblo, para el pueblo. Son los hijos de Rusia, unidos y separados, hambrientos y cansados, pobres. Le buscan entre la nieve, la sangre y el hambre, con ojos que han visto demasiado. Aquellos hijos de rojo, cansados de arar la tierra y sangrar en la guerra.

(Iván los ama a todos. Pobres y ricos, jóvenes y viejos, obreros y nobles. Pero su pueblo llora en medio de la miseria, mientras el monarca se esconde, sofocado en el miedo y la derrota.)

Los hijos de rojo _crecen_ y se levanta Moscú, lleno de furia en la senda de Petrogrado, en días donde Rusia arde de fiebre. El dolor le es insoportable, como un puñal en el corazón, y siente como si fuese a explotar en pedazos. (Como si lo cortaran en uno, en dos, en tres.)

_Qué difícil es caminar entre la gente_

Alzan la voz, los hijos de Rusia, marchando en son de batalla con las armas en alto. Son pequeñas miniaturas, diminutos como soldadillos de plomo y Rusia los sigue, imponente y la fuerza de su pueblo es su fuerza y la rabia de sus ojos es la suya y el hambre de su pueblo es su hambre y juntos se sostienen, juntos lo poseen todo.

(Y el Zar preguntará _¿Por qué?_ E Iván ignorará el ardor en las entrañas y el temblor de sus grandes manos y con toda la frialdad de Rusia responderá con la rabia de sus hombres, de sus niños.

_"Porque me has fallado, Nicolás"_.)

_Qué difícil es caminar entre la gente  
Y simular que no se ha muerto  
Y en este juego de trágica pasión  
Confesar que aún no se ha vivido._

Puede sentirlos separándose, dividiéndose. Distanciándose cada vez más entre ellos mismos, sedientos de poder, vistiendo todo de rojo. El vodka le sabe amargo en la boca a Rusia y la prosperidad se le pasa como un soplo, apenas un atisbo de falsa seguridad.

Hay una voz que surge en su cabeza, una voz que lo acompaña ahora. Forma un eco en las paredes de su mente y le pide más y más, _dame todo lo que tengas_. Rusia la escucha, atento y siente una sed que lo sofoca, que lo ahoga. _¿Qué sigue ahora, ahora que ya no estamos cansados, ahora que ya no estamos hambrientos?_

Los hijos de Rusia se levantan vencedores y lejanos en medio del blanco de la nieve. Están ya tan lejos de Rusia; se han ido marchando, sembrando.

(El porvenir es oscuro, denso como los cielos de su amada Moscú, oscuro como la sombra que cae sobre el palacio real e Iván puede presentir lo que viene y ríe, ríe porque sus hombres marchan tan rápido que se le escapan de las manos, _se escurren_ y siguen siendo tan rápidos, tan grandes, tan sangrientos.)

La voz insiste. _¿Y ahora?_

_Ahora_, responde Rusia con su risa seca y el absurdo en los labios y los ojos húmedos e impregnados de amor y locura.

_Ahora seremos grandes_.

* * *

**Notas:**

- La Revolución Rusa fue el hecho concreto que detonó la bajada de Rusia de la Primera Guerra.

- San Petersburgo es la segunda ciudad más importante de Rusia. En Febrero de 1917 se realizó una protesta en el centro de la ciudad (en ese tiempo llamada Petrogrado) en la cual el gobierno ordenó a las tropas suprimir a los manifestantes y las tropas se amotinaron e ignoraron la orden.

- "Que difícil es caminar entre la gente" es un poema de Alexander Blok, poeta que se caracterizó por ser un fanático de la causa bolchevique, al punto de convertirse en el mayor exponente de la poesía sobre la Revolución Rusa. Se obsesionó tanto con la revolución que acabó enloqueciendo.

- El Zar Nicolás II abdica en Febrero de 1917 y sería ejecutado el 17 de Julio de 1918 junto a su familia, un año y un poco más después de la Revolución de Febrero. Nunca se sintió preparado para ser Zar.


End file.
